Tails' gift
by Mew3692002
Summary: Tails is long dead and Sonic is the only one left and still mourns his passing until Tails, supposedly long dead, shows up. Inspired after reading reincarnation, another fanfic on this site that is on my profile if you want the link.
1. Chapter 1

Tails' gift

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Sonic or any of the characters related to sonic, not even Tails.

I sit alone in what used to be Tails' workshop, a place once full of energy and life, which is now an empty shell of what it once was. It was once filled with the spark, the enthusiasm for life of my one-time friend Tails-now long dead. I kept it as it was before Tails died, with blueprints with scattered writings upon them, with inventions half-finished, but never to be completed again, I couldn't bear to change it, and it would be an insult to his memory to tear everything down like it was nothing at all. I keep it dusted and neat in hope that Tails, even though he is long dead, would come walking through those doors, laughing, and just bursting with pride, ready to tell me of his latest and greatest invention that he had just made.

I never really thought about how I really felt about that little fox and out of pride, I never really told him how much he really ever meant to me, I have a feeling he knew, but I never really admitted to him how much he ever meant to me, how special, how great he really was. I never really look back on the past, I mean, the past is in the past, you should always look to the future and never regret your actions. But after all this time of not looking back, I want to, I don't want to forget him, ever. Tails died, he was first of us really to die, and then the rest of the team followed, Amy, who always wanted to marry me and was always jumping on me, died saving me from one of Robotnik's latest robot, just pushed me out of the way, and died, just like that, right in my arms. I could feel heartbeat slowly begin to stop as the seconds just rushed by and then, nothing, her body was cold, eyes glazed over in a death stare, just died in my arms, and I never told her how much I care about her, and now, I never will.

Like dominoes the rest fell, Knuckles, Cheese the chao, and poor little Cream, right after her best friend Cheese died, they said she died from the heartbreak of never seeing her friend ever again and just curled into one little ball of despair and didn't stop crying and just gave up on life. What a sad way to go for one so young… The only one who was left with me was Shadow and even then, we didn't talk much. Tails said the reason that me and Shadow never seem to age is from using the Chaos Emeralds, they seemed to have the power to extend our life spans to who knows how long, but it also cursed me to see all of my friends pass on to the next life without me by their side.

Maybe Tails could have used the emeralds to extend his and everyone's life spans like it did for me and Shadow, but that never happened. The planes are still in the hanger, some were being worked on, improved in certain ways, but never finished by the time Tails had died, I couldn't fly them, they were Tails, not mine because he was the one who poured his heart and soul into them and they hold so many memories of Tails… A sharp sound interrupts my train of thought, a knock on the door; quiet but still loud enough to disturb me. Nobody has come here except for me since Tails died.

What could anyone want here anyhow? I didn't care; I just wanted to be left alone with what I still had of my best friend Tails. "Go away!" I shouted. My voice sounded weak with emotion, it made me wonder how long I've been sitting here, thinking of Tails. I sometimes wonder what will happen to me, Eggman is long dead, like the rest of us, and I am a hero out of his time, like an ancient hero that is just waiting to fade away with time. Another knock, this time it is harder.

"Doesn't this person give up!" I mutter to myself as I walk to the door ready to tell of the person who is knocking at the door. "Go away! I don't want any visitors!" I scream when I open the door, but then my anger turns into happiness as I gaze at the stranger who was knocking on the door. It couldn't be, it can't be, could it? There was no mistaking it; Tails with his twin tails trailing behind him was standing at the door with his clear blue eyes filled with happiness staring right back at me.

"Hi Sonic." Was all he said before walking through the door like he never grew old and died, he was just like I remembered him. I had to restrain myself from knocking him down in glee that he wasn't dead but alive, but then it hit me, Tails is dead! DEAD! He shouldn't even be here, is this some kind of trick!

No! No! This is impossible! The Tails I knew died long ago! But he looked and sounded so much like Tails, and I wanted to believe it, want it so badly it hurt!

Robotnik was still alive by the time that Tails died and now Tails is again alive. It's just not possible, or could it? I wanted Tails to be alive so badly, I never wanted anything else in my entire life so badly as that. I wanted this to be the Tails I knew and loved, the Tails that I remembered, that was always full of life and laughter and always new ideas for his latest invention, the one who was like a younger brother to me, the one who had new ideas for the planes, the one who ran to me with ideas and designs always brimming with innovation. Could this be Tails, my Tails?

I could almost not believe it, it was almost like a dream come true to me, Tails was alive! ALIVE! He was walking through his shop with a delighted grin on his face, without a care in the world. Just then I felt someone tug on my arm, waking me out of my reverie, it was Tails. He said "Hey Sonic, want to sit down?"

I nodded my head, too overcome with emotions really to speak, and Tails led me with a hand on my arm to guide me to two rocking chairs in the corner of his workshop. Tails sat down and then I slowly did, not believing any of this was true, and then Tails said "Anyway, Sonic, it's so good to see you! What've you been up to? Oh, I remember, I had a project to complete! Hey, Sonic, I had a great idea what to do with the Tornado 2..." and he begins to chatter away about old times and what new ideas he has to design in his shop as I listen. This is incredible... an immense joy washes through my whole self; causing all the anguish I had felt over the years to disappear like they were never there at all. I don't know how much time we spend talking, certainly long enough for it to become late into the night.

Tails and I carry on talking through the night, ignoring the weights over our eyes. When the morning came we were still talking, me just sitting there, happy to finally have my best friend back, when I hear a knock at the door. I get up to open the door practically dancing through the air, when the stranger who was knocking opens the door and it was Shadow standing there. I start to say something to Shadow but he walks by me like he doesn't even see me at all and walks towards the chairs that Tails and I were just sitting in. I go around to face him to say to him that Tails, my best friend is back!

But he again isn't looking at me, but the chair I was sitting in and has the strangest look on his face, is it sorrow? Why would Shadow be sad, Tails is back, but he wasn't looking at the chair, he was looking at what was in the chair, and what could he be looking at? I turn my head to look and gasp in horror, it was me-and I was dead.

_I hope you like my first Sonic the Hedgehog work, please R&R!_


	2. the reunion

Tails' gift

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Sonic or any of the characters related to sonic, not even Tails.

_Wow I'm surprised so many people reviewed and they all thought it was good! Thanks guys that really means a whole lot! I decided to put in an ending to it instead of leaving it like that._

I couldn't believe it, I was just lying there dead on the floor, and Shadow, being who he is didn't show much emotion, but he did look pretty sad, in his own way. I wasn't sure what to do, I mean what happens when you die, I never really thought about it up until now on what would happen, so I did the only thing I could do, I just sat down and waited. A couple of seconds later I felt a tap on my shoulder, I felt relief, someone was there to help me. I turned around to see who tapped on my shoulder, it was Tails! I felt a surge of happiness that washed all the feelings of loneliness away immediately, "That's right, I don't have to be alone anymore, Tails is here!" I thought to myself.

Then I noticed someone standing behind Tails, but it wasn't just one person, it was a whole crowd, "who are these people?" I thought to myself. Then I began to remember, like a dam bursting it all began to come back, all my friends who died, every last one of them, were standing right there. Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and even my best buddy Tails were all standing there with grins on their faces and happiness in their eyes. I've never known happiness like this before, I mean, I have been happy, but never this happy!

They were all here, waiting to take me to what waits beyond this life and best of all, we could be together forever, and no more worrying what would happen to the other, no we could be together from then on. Everyone looked so happy to see me, it was just coming off in waves off their bodies, then Tails walked up to me and said, "I'm glad we are all together again but now it is time to leave this life, now it is time to go." I took one last look at the workshop, at Shadow, and everything that was once part of my life, and said one word, it was but one word but it was the only word that was needed and it said so much by itself, "goodbye". Then we started floating upwards and through the ceiling of was once Tails's workshop and my place of grief, now my place of happiness, because it was here I finally found my friends again and it brought me much happiness and joy. As we were ascending towards the heavens, I noticed how beautiful my world really was and how much I will miss it, as I was thinking this Amy ran up to me and knocked me down in a lung-crushing hug and said "Sonic, now there is no way out of marrying me!" Yeah, some things never change.

Also on my way out I noticed that my body was doing the weirdest thing, it was smiling.

**The End**

_So how did you like it and thanks John the Sparrow as well as you Ciel the Hedgehog for the great reviews, I love reviews and I hope to write many more!_


End file.
